


A Tiny Day with Ethan

by radboyethan (skylarlazuli)



Series: The Adventures of Caregiver Ethan and a Tiny Reader [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver!Ethan, Fluff, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarlazuli/pseuds/radboyethan
Summary: You wake up feeling small and tiny. Ethan takes care of you and you have a tiny day with him!
Relationships: Ethan Nestor/You
Series: The Adventures of Caregiver Ethan and a Tiny Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190939
Kudos: 9





	A Tiny Day with Ethan

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just a kind of self insert because I’m an age regressor and there isn’t any caregiver!Eef x reader out there from what I see. This is 100% sfw, age regression is a coping mechanism for me. 
> 
> Apologies if Ethan is out of character, this is my first time writing him.

I awoke to a soft tap on my shoulder. I rub my eyes sleepily and open my eyes, looking up to see.. Ethan! I looked around and saw I was in Ethan’s room. Apparently at some point while in his bed scrolling through my phone, I had fallen asleep. His gorgeous eyes looked into mine. I could feel a familiar fog overtake my brain though, before I could even stop it. This always happened after naps, even if unexpected. I blushed and felt the intense urge to hide under the blankies. Ethan couldn’t see me like this! And that’s exactly what I did. I pulled the blankets over me and gave out a soft squeak. 

I could hear Ethan mumble something under his breath, and then he spoke. “Bub? Everything okay?” He placed a hand on top of the blanket I was laying under, a soft touch. I couldn’t find the words to speak. I had never felt this small before, this tiny in my headspace. After what felt like an eternity of silence, I finally forced myself to pull the blankets over my head and looked him in the eyes. I could feel a blush growing on my face and fought the urge to hide my face again. I sat up and sat on the edge of the bed, my feet dangling off. Ethan seemed to finally connect the pieces through my not speaking and my actions. I saw a look of realization in his eyes. A soft smile grew on his face as he sat next to me on the bed. 

He put a hand to my cheek and ruffled my hair.  
“Oh I see we have a little one right now, hm?” He said, picking me up and placing me in his lap. I hid my face in his chest and he chuckled, rubbing my back in soothing circles. “Can you tell me how old you are right now?” 

I looked up at him and thought for a moment, counting it out on my hands before holding up 3 fingers. Ethan gasped in awe. “3 years old? Gosh you’re such a cute little baby.” I could feel myself blush and slip even further into my headspace. “And you counted it on your fingers? Good job bub!” I hid my face in the crook of his neck, shy from the praise. 

I finally spoke and gave a soft tug on his shirt, “Can.. have chicken nuggies?” I said in a soft voice. “Want with.. cutest sippy cup with handles an choccy milk pwease!” 

Ethan smiled softly and nodded, “of course bub!” He replied with endearment in his voice. “But let’s get you into some more comfy clothes first. I’m sure you’re not comfortable in jeans and a T-shirt.” I looked down at what I was wearing and as soon as he said that, I was inclined to agree. Jeans felt so tight and uncomfy!! I hopped off the bed carefully and looked up at Ethan. He took my hand into his, cupped and we started to walk to my baby room, aka the playroom. Shortly we arrived and I walked in. 

My playroom was covered in glow in the dark light stickers on the ceiling. I had a big pink Sesame Street dresser in the corner that had several drawers of baby clothes in there, and I had a matching pink Sesame Street bookshelf full of baby books and short chapter books that Ethan would read to me before bed sometimes. He would always read them to me with milk in a sippy cup on the table next to the bed. I loved it so much! I had the cutest Sesame Street bedspread and bed sheets, with various characters on it with abcs and 123s! I also had a big blue toy chest full of various toys and more bigger toys like dollhouses and littlest pet shop houses in the corner next to it. 

I could feel my heart swell up as I looked around the room. I felt so loved and cherished by Ethan. I shook my head and turned to look at him. I sat on the edge of my bed. He gave me a soft smile.  
“Ok, bub let’s go through the choices,” he said as he pulled out some onesies from my drawer. He held up 2 of them. “D’ya want dinosaurs or kitty cats?” The dinosaur one was green with t-rex’s and other dinosaurs on them. The kitty cat one was blue with purple and pink cartoon looking cats on them. I thought for a minute, before ultimately deciding on kitty cats. I pointed at the cat onesie and Ethan gave a grin. 

“Good choice, bub! Now I know this might be an embarrassing question, but do you wanna be padded?” He asked me softly, tucking a stray hair behind my ear. I thought about it for a minute before nodding once. “Alrighty then, let’s get you on the changing table.” He looked through the closet before pulling out a small blue mat with a cover of dinosaurs on them, a Disney Princess pull-up, some baby wipes, and baby powder. He picked me up and set me softly on the mat. Ethan went through the process of removing my clothes carefully and setting them on the bed next to me. 

“Okay sunshine can you just lift yourself up a tiny bit please?” I did so and he wiped me down with baby wipes, just to be safe and careful in his words, and then he put some baby powder on so I didn’t get a rash. He carefully slipped the pull-up on my bottom and gave it a soft pat which made me giggle. He put the blue kitty cat onesie on me and snapped it closed, picking me up and booping my nose. “There we go! My cute little kitten.” I felt myself blush at his words. He quickly grabbed my favorite blue pacifier with Blues Clues on it and popped it in my mouth, making sure to clip the matching paci clip to my onesie. I could feel myself relax even more as I sucked on my paci. Ethan positioned me so I was propped comfortably at his side and his hand was under my bottom for support. My arms were wrapped around his neck softly. 

“Ok my little one, what do you wanna do today?” He asked me, and I thought long and hard about it. Had so many decisions!! Could do anything! My eyes lit up as I excitedly exclaimed, “Blues Clues!!! Blues Clues Blues Clues!!” Sounding slightly muffled due to the pacifier. Ethan smiled fondly and nodded. “Wanna set up a blankie fort an get snacks an watch with Eefn!” I could feel myself getting more and more excited at the idea and Ethan could tell, I was practically vibrating with excitement as we walked down the stairs and to the living room. Ethan set me down on the couch gently as he went through the DVD’s, finally pulling out a Blues Clues DVD that was about teaching numbers and letters. I grinned with excitement. He popped the dvd in the DVD player. He turned to look at me and clapped his hands together. “Okay! Now that we have that set up.. blanket fort and snackie time?” He said to me and I nodded eagerly as I got up from the couch quickly. 

Ethan took my hand as we went back upstairs and grabbed a big Sesame Street blanket from the closet in my playroom. We would use only the finest of baby blankets of course. We set some chairs out near the TV and set the big blanket on top of the chairs, making sure it was set safely. I squealed with excitement, putting my hands to my cheeks. Ethan looked over at me and laughed fondly. “Snack time, snack time!” I said excitedly.

“Snack time it is! What do you wanna make bub?” He asked as we walked together to the kitchen. I thought hard about it before deciding on.. goldfish! Goldfish was always a baby classic. “Want goldfish!! Pwease pwease Eefn?” I looked up at him with puppy dog eyes and Ethan looked at me with adoration. 

“Of course bub! I could never say no to some good old fashioned goldfish,” He replied, “now let’s see.. what flavor?” He pulled out 3 bags. “We have baby goldfish, pizza goldfish, and pretzel goldfish.” I pointed to the baby goldfish and Ethan smiled knowingly and nodded. “Now comes the hardest decision of all.. what kinda bowl do you want it in, bub?” He pulled out 3 bowls. There was a Disney Princess bowl, a Daniel Tiger bowl, and a Blues Clues bowl. Ethan always made sure to only pick 2 or three choices for me as he knew any more than that would be overwhelming for my baby brain, which I always appreciated. I sucked on my paci for a bit as I gave it some thought. I finally decided on the Blues Clues design, a given. It had Blue and Magenta on it! 

“The best choice for the best baby!” Ethan exclaimed, talking in a silly voice that I always loved. I giggled at it as he poured a handful of baby goldfish into my bowl. “I’m sure you’ll want milk with your snack of course!” I nodded eagerly and Ethan chuckled as he went through the fridge and pulled out some milk. He then went through the cupboards and pulled out a plain purple sippy cup with handles and proceeded to fill it up with milk. He tightened the lid and put the milk back in the fridge before turning to me. I was stuck in my head, thinking about unicorns and going to the museum with Ethan. I was quickly pulled out of my thoughts when Ethan tapped my shoulder. 

“Ready for Blues Clues, bub?” I had completely forgotten about it in getting caught up in my thoughts. I nodded eagerly and he picked me up, setting me down gently in the blanket fort as I sat criss cross applesauce on my padded bottom. He brought my bowl of goldfish and my sippy cup over and sat it next to me, sitting next to me and starting the TV show. I munched on my snack and took occasional sips of my sippy cup. 

After what felt like forever, the DVD was finally done. Whenever I got a question right on the TV show Ethan was quick to shower me with praise and pepper me in kisses, telling me how proud he was of me and how he had such a smart baby. I always blushed like a tomato whenever he gave me praise. Ethan got up from the floor and stretched. He put the bowl in the sink and refilled my sippy cup with milk. I looked out the window to see nightfall was starting to form. Had it really been that long!! I got up from the floor and quickly felt myself fall back down onto my bottom. I had to fight the urge not to burst into tears right there, sucking on my paci for comfort. 

Ethan seemed to notice and quickly picked me up, bouncing me up and down in his arms gently. He rubbed my back in circles soothingly, whispering comforting words in my ear softly. “It’s okay bub..” he whispered, peppering me in kisses, “Dada’s here! It’s all okay..” I sighed a soft sigh as I could feel myself calming down instantly from his words and actions. It was all okay! It wasn’t the end of the world. I looked at him and nuzzled my face in his neck, softly uttering the words thank you dada.

“Can play with toys with dada?” I said through my paci, and Ethan gave me a sad look before frowning. He rubbed my back soothingly as he knew I wouldn’t like the words he was gonna say next. 

“I’m really sorry bub, but you’re in need of a bath,” he says with a soft tone. I could feel tears starting to form. I just wanted to play with my dada!! Didn’t wanna worry about any stinky baths! I sniffled softly and Ethan continued to rub soothing circles on my back. “I know bub I know.. but hey think about it this way! You can get all squeaky clean, and you get a chance to play with your favorite Sesame Street bath toys!” I gasped softly as my paci left my lips and dangled from my paci clip. That was right!!! Sesame Street bath toys! Ethan chuckled as he seemed to tell the change in my demeanor. We headed up the stairs and to the bedroom to pick out clothes and remove the ones I was currently wearing. He went through the drawers and pulled out a Blues Clues nightie for me to wear after my bath. He sat me on the bed gently as he began to unsnap my onesie. “Arms up please my sweet,” he said softly and I did so as he slipped my onesie off of me. I put my arms back down as he slipped my pull-up off gently and put it in the trash. He kissed my forehead, making my face flush. “You’re such a pretty little baby. The cutest ever!” I fought the urge to hide my face. He looked at me and grinned, peppering my face in kisses. “Alright now.. bath time!” 

After what felt like the longest and bestest bath ever which ended up with water all over the floor and Ethan getting a bit soaked by accident and me apologizing profusely, Ethan dried me off with a cute frog bath towel. He set me on the bed, the towel covering my body. 

“I’ll be right back, okay bub?” He said, “I promise!” I whimpered at the idea of him being gone for even the slightest bit. He ruffled my hair gently and kissed me on the forehead. “It’s okay, bub! I’ll be right back, I pinky promise. Just have to change into some jammies!” I looked down at him and felt guilty again, feeling an apology bubble on my lips. Ethan must have noticed cause he shook his head. “Hey hey it’s okay! You don’t need to apologize. I needed to change into jammies anyways.” I nodded and he kissed me on the forehead again before leaving me on the playroom bed. It felt like an eternity before he was back again (in reality it was only a minute), and he was changed into the black founders Unus Annus shirt and his red and checkered pajama pants. 

“See? Right back, I promised,” he said as he went through the closet and pulled out an overnight pull-up with Sesame Street on it. I hardly ever used them, but it helped me feel tinier in my headspace. Plus it was good protection just in case anything did happen. He made quick work of getting me into my pull-up and my Blues Clues nightie. I rubbed my eyes as I felt tiredness overtake me. I let a yawn escape my lips. I looked over to the table and saw my sippy cup filled with milk for when I woke up in the middle of the night, and the book Corduroy sat on the table next to my pink fluffy lamp. I knew what was coming. Bed time. 

Ethan seemed to notice my tiredness too. He tucked me into bed making sure I was all safe from any monsters under my bed. He laid next to me and leaned over to grab Corduroy, opening it and beginning to read in a soft voice. He played with my hair. Within minutes, I could feel my eyes starting to close as I felt sleep overtake me.

“I love you bub,” Ethan said softly as he kissed my forehead, “Good night.” 

And I fell into a deep sleep, knowing I was loved and cherished.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any feedback or anything, please let me know!


End file.
